ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Axel Episode 2: Survive
Part 1 After Cryston's destruction, the area was closed off and heavily guarded by HOTS operatives. Luckily, Kotaro's home wasn't anywhere nearby. His flat was tiny, just like everyone else's. It was the size of a single room. In it, there was a single sized bed, a cupboard full of clothes(all of them were either black , white or grey), a desk with a computer on it, a cabinet, a few lights and an air conditioner. Of course, the toilet is in a separate room. Now Kotaro and Axel in human form had to come up with a name. They had surprisingly much trouble. "Just say the first name you can think of..." said Kotaro with slight irritation in his voice. "Um...uh......Kenichi...... uh..." "OK. THAT'S OK. We'll just say you lost your memories so we don't have to come up with a surname for you." "Alright...now what?" said Kenichi(Axel's human disguise, just in case you're getting confused). "We need to make sure you "exist"...in a way. In other words we need to get you registered as a citizen here. Otherwise, HOTS will easily suspect you. Hm...... I'll think of something." In a short matter of time, they went down the elevator to the bottom floor, where they went further down 2 flights of stairs and ended up in a transport room. There were thousands of cube-like objects called travel cubes that zipped people off to their desired locations. Kotaro scanned a card onto a reader and the doors opened, and the both of them got in before the doors automatically shut behind them. Kotaro entered some information into a tablet and off they went. "Where are we going?" asked Kenichi. "We are going to the city hall to get you registered." "Oh yeah..." Warning. This part may be very boring. When they reached their destination, the doirs opened once more and they both exited. As soon as they both got back up to the surface, a large, square building can be seen. This is the city hall, where almost all issues regarding the city and its residents are solved. After a rather short wait, it was Kotaro and Kenichi's turn to speak with one of the officers there. "Hello sir. What seems to be the problem?" asked the officer. "I would like to register this person here under my custody." "Just fill up this form and it will be done" NAME: KENICHI ADDRESS: (some unmentionable address,) ID NUMBER: - OCCUPATION: REASON FOR CUSTODY: HOMELESSNESS, UNEMPLOYMENT, MEMORY LOSS "Um sir? The ID number section is COMPULSORY to be filled." warned the officer. "Yes...but the problem is that after the monster attack he has lost his memories and belongings. He doesn't know who he is or how he got here." What Kotaro said was all a lie. "Oh, he's lost everything... well then I suppose that will do. Please lend me your ID card." And Kotaro gave the man his card, which was inserted into some machine. After some brief typing, the officer returned the card. "Now it's YOUR turn." said the officer as he pointed at Kenichi. "Please come with me." Kenichi was scared, he was assuming he was about to be arrested. "Eh....umm...errrrmmmm..." "We need to take a photograph sir..." "Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?????" The officer let out a deep sigh and replied with "To get your ID card ready like everyone else...sir..." he was getting frustrated. Kenichi stood up and slowly followed him, with Kotaro behind. "Now sit down on this chair..." Kenichi sat on the chair and grinned, only Kotaro's presence reassured him. "Don't smile." "Am I not supposed to?" asked the very confused Kenichi. "No." And then the photo was taken, with Kenichi unprepared. "That's all. Thank you for your cooperation." Kotaro and Kenichi both left quickly. Outside the building while they were going back to the travel cube station, Kenichi saw a rocket launched high into the sky. "Kotaro, what's that rocket for?" "Every now and then the government sends rockets into space and they never come back. Nobody knows what's in them or what they're for, and I think some people don't want us to know." replied Kotaro Kenichi got even more unsure of this world as they went back to Kotaro's flat. = "I can't believe that registration worked..." said Kenichi. "How was that so easy?" "Well you see, this is the government's way of preventing homelessness. People can just go to the main office and register others under their custody. Those who do get more income as compensation as well. They never built special housing for them because it takes up money and space. It's also the only initiative the government is taking to encourage people to get married nowadays." replied Kotaro. "I heard marriage is a wonderful thing... What happened to it?" asked the clearly very confused Kenichi. "If I remember correctly...a few years after the International Worldwide Union occured, wedding ceremonies died out for some reason. Now couples just have to put their signatures and thumbprints on a single document and that's it. It's also not very convenient because... just look at these little rooms. They're so small it's hard not to live alone. As a result many married couples don't live together and even children as young as 5 years of age need to go live on their own. And no, I'm not married, I never have been." said Kotaro rather sadly. "...do you ever do anything other than work, eat, sleep and...survive?" asked Kenichi with a rather depressed tone. "Not really..." And there was silence for a whole minute. "Is there anywhere to like just...relax?" asked Kenichi. "Nowhere around here is suitable for that but we could go out of the city." Part 2 A few days later, Kotaro and Kenichi had decided to go to a forest to take a rest. "Ahhh this is better. Green colours for a change!" exclaimed Kenichi. Kotaro was panting behind him, unable to keep up due to his ageing(and the fact he's a regular human). "This...is...tiring..." Some time later they both heard a loud roar from somewhere in the forest, followed by stomping noises. "A monster is here?! We need to get out fast!" shouted Kotaro. Just then a few HOTS aircrafts flew above them and shot something behind a nearby mountain. The roaring continued, and then a pillar of flames shot into the sky. Kenichi and Kotaro just stood there watching as HOTS seems unable to handle the monster. Clearly something is wrong. "Kotaro... I'm going to transform..." as Kenichi held the Axel Capsule in his hand. "I need you to get back home." "Alright then, good luck." replied Kotaro. Kenichi then held up the device to the sky and glowed with a bright light which transformed into his Ultra form. Part 3 Ultraman Axel flew past the mountain and saw a large creature releasing energy beams from its mouth. These rays were highly charged with radiation. HOTS decided the name of the monster to be Gamadon. Quickly Axel stopped mid flight, slamming himself into the monster before rolling backward, preparing for melee combat. He managed to get a few hits on his opponent before something else happened. Suddenly, another monster burrowed out of the ground. This one is more reptilian and looked much like a dinosaur. King Dyno was its name. The two monsters double-teamed Axel and pinned him down continuously. Every time he got up, he was knocked down again by the duo. He could not escape their brutal attacks even though HOTS was shooting at the monsters. Axel was getting pummeled, his life was in danger. The colour timer started to go red and beeping. Eventually he summoned the strength to knock King Dyno off onto its back, and fended off Gamadon in melee combat. However hand to hand brawling was never his speciality, and found it difficult to keep up with his oopponent. However, Axel gave it a hard kick to the head and it fell over fainted, and then he noticed King Dyno had not been finished off... King Dyno got up and lunged at Axel with its jaws wide open, preparing for a mighty bite. Axel rolled backwards and launched an explosive sphere of light into its mouth, seemingly killing it. Knowing Gamadon didn't die yet, Axel picked up the fainted beast, flew away and threw it into a volcano, hoping to end its terror. Axel flew away into the distance and back to he city. King Dyno still lived and as soon as it tried to get up, HOTS detected it and sent their weapon of mass destruction, the Monster Buster at the reptilian creature. Monster Busters are extremely powerful bombs fired from space equipped with a drill end to blow up monsters from the inside. As expected, it did its job well and there was not a single trace left of King Dyno. Part 4 Kenichi stepped into Kotaro's little flat and saw him waiting on the chair. "Welcome back" said Kotaro. "It's getting pretty late, so you must be hungry by now." "Oh uh...I don't ever get hungry, I... uh.........photosynthesise...I don't need to drink or anything either." replied the tired Kenichi. "You can do that? That's amazing! We humans have to eat and drink and sleep and go to the toilet or else bad things happen!" exclaimed Kotaro. "BAD THINGS HAPPEN?!" screamed Kenichi. "...yes..." "OH MY GOSH KOTARO! YOU HAVE TO EAT NOW!" "OK! OK! Calm down!" Kotaro knew he should not have told him that. "NO YOU HAVE TO EAT NOW! GOGOGOGOGO!" And Kenichi pretty much dragged the poor man down into the underground canteen. Eventually Kenichi and Kotaro sat down at a table. Kenichi didn't have anything to eat so he just watched Kotaro, who had got some rice, some roasted chicken and some vegetables. To Kenichi it was strangely... amusing... to see food go into Kotaro's mouth and get chewed before disappearing into a deep dark hole known as the oesophagus. "Please eat more Kotaro... " whispered Kenichi. However his whispering wasn't very much softer than his normal voice, and made him sound like he had vocal problems. Kotaro stopped and looked him in the eye. "Please eat more Kotaro..." Kenichi whispered again. "Kenichi... too much food isn't good for humans either..." "EATING TOO MUCH IS NOT GOOD?!" shouted Kenichi. Everyone who heard it gave him the serial killer stare, except Kotaro who got up and told everyone that he had the situation under control. Of course, he was embarrassed, but Kenichi could not see that. "Kenichi, please lower your voice in public. It's rude to shout." Kotaro saw Kenichi's mouth moving but could not hear a word. "Now you're too soft..." "Okay...what is that thing you're eating?" asked Kenichi while pointing at the roast chicken. "Meat. Chicken meat". casually replied Kotaro. "YOU'RE EATING AN INNOCENT LIFE FORM?!" screamed the young and ignorant disguised alien. "...yes..." "PLEASE STOP, KOTARO! ALL INNOCENT LIVES ARE PRECIOUS!" Before he could finish saying that, Kotaro noticed a mosquito flying around and squished it. "NOOOO--- Part 5 The higher officers of HOTS had another meeting. This time the head of Japan was present. The Head of Japan scolded the captain with a stern and loud voice. "Using a Monster Buster wasn't a good move. You should have had the monster destroyed with your own weapons! Those things are really expensive and the only one who knows how to manufacture them is the Mastermind!" "Sorry sir, but we had to finish it off quickly..." meeped the captain. "Ugh...and about that giant. The Mastermind's orders are to let it live. I don't know why but I have no rights to question him." "What?! No! He must be destroyed! It's a being of destruction! My whole advisory board agrees with the statement!" angrily replied the captain, as if suddenly forgetting who he was talking to. "Then perhaps you and your men will need some...reeducation..." eerily replied the Head of Japan. A few HOTS operatives suddenly stepped intp the room, seemingly waiting for a que. "Nonononono!!!" Part 6 "My turn now..."said Dull as he put on a suit of some sort. "Yes. Time to test the Ultraman..." Monster Review The featured monster this time is... King Dyno! It was awoken while Ultraman Axel was fighting off Gamadon and the two monsters beat up Axel together! Axel managed to get out of a pinch and knocked them over. And then, HOTS defeated it with their ultimate weapon, the Monster Buster! Episode 3 Preview! Alien Dull appears in person?! Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Ultraman Axel Series